


A Little Birdie Told Me You Think I'm Cute

by daggerthrougharose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Cute, Famous!Louis, M/M, One Shot, Short, That's it, Twitter, and he was just, and i was like, and so was i, anyway, basically fluffy as hell, but like, but of course i wouldn't do that, but on twitter, m8, no one else is actually named, normal!harry, obvs he wasn't writing the same but eh, ooooh pls talk to me, playing on his phone, so i was like, there was a cute boy on my train, you're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerthrougharose/pseuds/daggerthrougharose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles finds himself on the train sat directly opposite Louis Tomlinson, the incredibly famous singer that Harry's been pining over for ages... but he doesn't want to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Birdie Told Me You Think I'm Cute

Harry wasn’t the kind of person to bother someone on their days out. For example, he’d once served Emma Watson at the bakery he worked at but he didn’t ask for a picture or an autograph, even though Barbara would have had no issues with him being slightly ‘unprofessional’. Another day, he’d seen Matt Smith in TESCO and just smiled at him whilst picking the ripest bundle of bananas he could find

Which was why Harry was sat on the overground train at Richmond, trying his best not to stare at the brunette sat directly opposite him. Because although Harry had been crushing on Louis Tomlinson for the past three years, he didn’t want to interrupt him or distract him from whatever writing he was doing on the laptop he had perched on his lap. 

Instead, he scrolled through his twitter timeline, fangirling a little to his friends about how he was literally breathing the same air as the most incredibly beautiful singer that he had ever laid eyes upon. He scrolled for a good few minutes, trying to pass the time without sneaking constant glances at the lad across from him until he ran out of tweets and sighed, refreshing his page.

Imagine his surprise when the most recent tweet to appear on his feet was posted by one Louis Tomlinson himself.

So that’s what he was doing on his laptop. 

“ _cute boy opposite me on the train_ ,” Louis had written, “ _what do i do?!_ ”

Harry choked a little, his tongue suddenly feeling too big in his throat and his lungs forgetting the importance of oxygen. He refreshed his twitter feed again and marveled when it was still there, still saying exactly what he’d read.

He flicked his eyes up to Louis and couldn’t hold back the grin that broke out over his entire face when he saw Louis’ eyes dart away from his. 

Maybe today would be a day he broke his usual rule of ‘don’t bother strangers’. Maybe.

He considered his approach. Should he jump across the carriage and take the empty seat beside Louis? Should he keep looking at the boy until they made eye contact again? Should he start a conversation now - although Louis had headphones in so there was a chance he wouldn’t hear him. 

Instead, he chose the slightly ‘creepier’ path. He angled his phone toward Louis and snapped a quick picture without the other boy noticing and uploaded it in response to Louis’ previous tweet.

“ _@Louis_Tomlinson maybe you should take your headphones out and say hi_.” 

Honestly, he hadn’t really expected Louis to see his tweet but low and behold, the other boys head whipped up a minute later and locked with Harry’s as he pulled the wires out of his ears. 

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes a little, grinning at Louis.

“Oops,” Harry whispered, turning his phone over in his hands. He became fixated on the scratches on his screen, “Um… hi. Sorry, I didn’t realise you’d actually see that. I figured you’d get a lot of notifications.” 

Louis cleared his throat, smiling slightly, “Hi, yourself. Honestly, I hadn’t actually expected you to know who I am let alone follow me on Twitter so I think this is a wonderful set of circumstances to find ourselves in.”

“Indeed,” Harry replied, “A remarkable set of coincidences.” Almost like it’s fate. “I’m Harry.”

“Louis,” the other boy grinned, even though he knew full well the curly haired boy know who he was, “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“And you.” Harry replied, pocketing his phone and ringing his hands, “I’m a big fan of your music.”

“Thank you so much,” Louis said, watching Harry with a burning gaze. Harry felt warm, completely submerged in heat in the nicest way. Being under Louis Tomlinson’s gaze was not a bad thing in the slightest, “That means a lot to me.”

Harry smiled and nodded, looking out of the train window. He groaned when the overhead voice announced their next stop - Kensal Rise. This was Harry’s stop.

Louis laughed a little as he clicked onto what Harry’s complaint was. He re-opened his laptop screen and clicked around very hastily before turning back to Harry. “Are you free tomorrow night?” 

“I-um… yes,” Harry stuttered, “Uh…”

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to let me take you out? I know a couple of good restaurants in the area.” 

“Oh. Yes. Absolutely. That would be wonderful.” Every thought in Harry’s head was whirling at the highest speed around his brain, making coherent sentences a struggle to create, “Tomorrow. Okay. Good.” He stammered as he stood from his seat and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Louis smirked, “I’ll pick you up at eight.” 

“Okay.” Harry waved a little before dashing off of the train as the doors closed. He sighed and turned back around to look at Louis through the window. He’d never been so flustered. He was usually so calm and collected around men. But Louis. Louis was a whole other specimen.

It wasn’t until later he realised he’d never given Louis his number or vice versa. His heart broke a little; how was Louis supposed to contact him now? How was Louis going to know where he lived? How could he pick him up tomorrow? 

His phone buzzed a little in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out, tapping at the screen.

_1,329 notifications._

What on earth?! 

Harry gasped, unlocking the device and loading up the twitter app instantly. What on earth was happening? 

_“.@Harry_Styles oh my god louis tomlinson thinks you’re cute i’m crying”_

_“@Harry_Styles he’s so right you’re cute babe xoxo”_

_“omg @Harry_Styles is the luckiest guy on earth!”_

He scrolled and scrolled through the hundreds of notifications of people favouriting and retweeting his picture of Louis on the train, only stopping when he came to the notification that must have started it all.

_Louis_Tomlinson followed you._

_Louis_Tomlinson sent you a direct message: "so, where am I picking you up from and when will I have the opportunity to kiss you?"_

Maybe Harry should interrupt celebrities more often.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just daydreaming... i want to get back into writing things other than songs cause although i'm planning on making THAT my future, i'd quite like to get back into writing other things to give myself more inspiration :)  
> hope you liked it! 
> 
> find me on twitter - @LibbyLumos


End file.
